fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Meet Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon/You Can Fly
(After the kids are in bed, Athena and Triton, all ready for the party, exited the house as Athena still looked concerned on what Ariel and Angie told her a few minutes ago) Athena: Triton? Do you really think the children will be safe without Goddard? Triton: (Locking the front door) Safe? Of course they’ll be safe. Why not? Athena: Well, Ariel and Angie said something about a shadow, and I.... Triton: (Confused) Shadow? Whose shadow? Athena: Mikey Kudo’s. Triton: (Unaware at first) Oh, Mikey K.... (Realizes) Mikey Kudo?! (In sarcasm) ''You don’t say? Oh, goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Athena: Triton.... Triton: (Sarcastically) Sound the alarm! Athena: Really.... Triton: (Sarcastically) Call Scotland Yard! Athena: There must’ve been someone! ''(They walk away to go to the party as Athena tried to talk to Triton about this) Triton: (Annoyed) Oh, Athena, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical, when you’re just as bad as they are? No wonder Ariel gets these idiotic ideas! (Once the two were gone, two shadowy figures came out of hiding on the rooftop of the house along with seven small balls of light no bigger than your fist. They then took a peek from the roof to the backyard and saw Goddard sleeping down there. Then the two shadowy figures and seven lights went to the nursery window and after quietly opening it, they peeked in and saw that the kids are asleep. Then they noticed Goddard’s doghouse and went into the nursery. The two figures and seven lights were then revealed to be a teenage boy, a male Digimon partner, two 16 year old female fairies, a 15 female fairy, an 8 year old female fairy, a 17 year old female fairy, a 12 year old female fairy, and a 10 year old female fairy. The boy is a 13 year old who has gray eyes and short brown spiky hair, and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue short-sleeved one with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "T" on the chest and yellow line on the left arm, black shin-length leggings underneath a pair of brown shorts, a brown belt, a red ski vest, green goggles, white gloves, black socks, red and white Converse shoes, and a black, red, and yellow Squawker on his left wrist. Interestingly, his design resembles a "fusion" of traits of previous male leads. He is Mikey Kudo, the kids’ hero of their stories. The male Digimon partner is a tall, red and white, dinosaur-like creature with his body parts appearing more like armor than the bolted-on pieces of his previous aesthetic, a large V-crest is much larger, white fingers and toes, black nail claws, blue eyes, and several scars on his head to evidence his battle experience, and wearing a yellow scarf around his neck, a belt around his waist and green and white headphones. The first fairy has short, bubblegum pink, curly, shoulder-length hair, bubblegum pink eyes, black cat ears, and a black cat tail, and wearing a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell on her tail, a short, light pink sleeveless, strapless dress, light pink arm garters, a pink leg garter on her right thigh, a light pink around her neck (all with dark pink lining) with a gold Mew pendant, dark pink gloves, clear, pink butterfly-like wings, and dark pink knee-high boots with black laces. She is Ichigo Momomiya, or Zoey Hanson, a strong-willed tomboy fairy that lives in both Pixie Hollow and Neverland with Mikey and Shoutmon and her magic abilities is tinkering and the earth. The second fairy has short dark blue hair tied in two buns, deep blue eyes, and wearing a short, aquamarine sleeveless, strapless dress that only reaches past her waist, aquamarine garters with dark blue lacing on her arms and left leg, an aquamarine choker with a gold Mew pendant, blue gloves, blue knee-high boots, a dark blue feathered tail, and clear, aquamarine, butterfly-like wings. She is Minto Aizawa, or Corina Bucksworth, Zoey’s kind-hearted best friend and her magic abilities are water. The third fairy has light skin, green hair with two long braids at the back, green eyes, Mew Mark is on her chest, with two curves that resemble fish, and wearing a green sleeveless, strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, green garters on her arm and left leg, a green choker (both with white lining) that a gold Mew Pendant dangles from, long white antennas on her head that reach her feet, green knee-high boots, and clear, lime green, butterfly-like wings. She is Retasu Midorikawa, or Bridget Verdant, Zoey and Corina’s intelligent best friend, and her magic abilities are the power of knowledge and the plants and flowers. The fourth fairy has short golden yellow chin-length hair, light orange eyes, and wearing a short yellow sleeveless jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers, a yellow garter belt on her left thigh, a yellow choker with her gold Mew Pendant attached just below, yellow arm bands (all with orange lace lining), orange, furry, finger-less-gloves, orange ballet flats with strings that wrap around the legwarmers, and garter belt, clear, yellow, butterfly-like wings, an orange monkey tail, and orange monkey ears. She is Bui-Ling Huang, or Kikki Benjamin, Zoey, Corina, and Bridget's happy-go-lucky best friend, the youngest of the Tokyo Mew Mews, and her magic abilities are light and the air (which is also controlling the weather). The fifth fairy has long dark purple hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a short, magenta crop-top with light pink lace lining, magenta flared shorts, magenta thigh-high boots, magenta armbands, a magenta choker with a gold Mew pendant, a magenta garter belt located on her left thigh, magenta wristbands, large gray-brown lupine ears, a gray-brown lupine tail, and clear, magenta, butterfly-like wings. She is Zakuro Fujiwara, or Renee Roberts, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, and Kikki’s generous best friend, the oldest of the Tokyo Mew Mews, and her magic abilities are the night. The sixth fairy has long light blonde hair, dark brown hair, and wearing light, cream-colored rabbit ears, a cream-colored cat tail tied with a thin red bow that has a gold bell tied onto it, a short, cream-colored sleeveless, strapless dress consisting a poofy skirt, with bows either side of the waist part that connects the skirt to her bodice, cream-colored frilly garters on her arms, a cream-colored frilly leg band has a red bow on it, cream-colored frilly gloves, a red choker with cream-colored frills and a gold Mew pendant, cream-colored ankle-length, baggy boots, and clear, cream-colored, butterfly-like wings. She is Berry Shirayuki, or Wendy Costa, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee's honest best friend, and her magic abilities are caring for animals. And the last fairy has light skin, short brown, choppy, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red ribbon in her hair, red garters with white ruffles on her arms, white arm gloves, a red bodice top with the bottom going out in flower petal like attributes and larger fin-like parts coming off, white pantaloons with ruffles at the pant ends that go to about her mid-thighs, a red choker with white ruffles and a gold Mew pendant, white socks that come up to about mid-calf, red Mary Jane shoes, and clear, red, butterfly-like wings. She is Ringo Akai, or Holly Applebee, Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, Renee, and Wendy's honest best friend, and her magic abilities are fire and heat. Once in the nursery, Mikey was the first to speak quietly) Mikey: (Whispering) Over there, guys. In his den. (They look around the little house) Shoutmon: (Whispering) Is it in there? (After looking for a couple of seconds, the Mew Mews sighed in defeat and shook their heads no) Zoey: (Whispering with a shrug) We’re afraid it's not in here. Corina: (Whispering) Even my shadow scanner says it’s negative. Shoutmon: (Whispering) Ugh, it has to be here somewhere. Mikey: (Whispering) Check in there. (Shoutmon noticed the toy chest from Mikey’s suggestion and the two quietly looked in there when all of a sudden, music began playing from a music box on the vanity desk. He turned and noticed Kikki peeking in the music box) Shoutmon: (Whispering harshly) Kikki, shush! (Realizing, Kikki quickly shuts the music box, quieting it) Kikki: (Whispering) Sorry. Holly: (Whispering harshly) Quit playing around and help us find Mikey’s shadow! Kikki: (Whispering) Okay. (Mikey and Shoutmon resumed their search around the toy chest) Mikey: (Whispering) Shadow? Where are you? (As they continued their search, the Mew Mews continued their search around the top of the vanity desk) Renee: (Whispering) Anything, Corina? Corina: (Whispering) According to my shadow scanner, it should be here somewhere. Bridget: (Whispering) Well, I don’t see it anywhere.... (Suddenly, Corina noticed a hand mirror laying on the vanity desk, stood on it, and began admiring herself. The Mew Mews noticed and giggled quietly a little bit while Renee rolled her eyes with a chuckle, knowing how much Corina loves to sometimes admire her beauty) Corina: (Whispering) Indeed. I am looking beautiful myse.... (She suddenly gasped at her reflection upon seeing it again) Zoey: (Whispering) What’s wrong, Corina? (Corina measured her hips and got confused) Corina: (Whispering) Do I look fat around the hips? Holly: (Whispering) Of course not, Corina. Wendy: (Whispering) You’re still healthy and skinny like you always are. Zoey: (Whispering) Like a cat. (Corina smiled, glad to hear that she’s not fat. Suddenly, the vanity dresser shook a little. The Mew Mews flew to the source of the vanity dresser, which is the drawer, and realized upon seeing it) Corina: (Whispering) It’s in there! (The Mew Mews then got Mikey and Shoutmon’s attention) Mew Mews: (Whispering) Guys! (Mikey and Shoutmon went up to them in curiosity) Mikey: (Whispering) What? Did you find it? Shoutmon: (Whispering) Is it there? Zoey: (Whispering) The shadow’s in here. Mikey: (Whispering) Well, we need to lure it out and try to catch it. It is fast. Shoutmon: (Whispering) I agree. What we need is someone in the Mew Mew fairy group to go in the drawer and lure it out. (They look at Zoey with smug looks on their face) Zoey: (Whispering) What, me? Why? Wendy: (Whispering) Because you’re fast enough to lure it out. Zoey: (Whispering) What?! I’m not doing it. Shoutmon: (Whispering) Come on! Zoey: (Whispering) Nope. How about Bridget can do it? (Shoutmon thought up a reverse psychology idea and smugly smiled at Zoey) Shoutmon: (Whispering) What’s the matter, Zoey? Are you chicken? (Shocked on what Shoutmon called her while he clucked like a chicken quietly, Zoey turned to him in anger) Zoey: (Whispering) What did you call me? Shoutmon: (Whispering) You heard me. (Zoey clenched her fists angrily) Zoey: (Whispering) Nobody calls me a chicken! Kikki: (Whispering) So you’ll do it? Zoey: (Sighs angrily and whispers) Fine. (Then she turned to Shoutmon savagely) Zoey: (Whispering savagely) I’m gonna get you for this when we get back. Shoutmon: (Whispering flatly) I’d like to see that. (The Mew Mews flew back while Zoey neared the drawer. Mikey then slowly opened the drawer and Zoey flew in the drawer. Once in there, she lured Mikey’s shadow out and once it was out, Mikey quickly shuts the drawer closed, accidentally and unexpectedly trapping Zoey in there. In the drawer, Zoey tumbled back and lay there, dizzily. Outside the drawer, Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews chased Mikey’s shadow, trying to catch it as it flew around the nursery. After the shadow flew behind the sofa chair, Mikey flew behind there too. Suddenly, just as Mikey’s shadow was about to sneak away, Shoutmon and the Mew Mews noticed and motioned Mikey to turn around. Mikey did so and saw it) Mikey: (Whispering) Ah-ha! (Mikey’s shadow tried to run, but it tripped on the shadow of the table and tumbled over. Mikey and Shoutmon lunged at it and grabbed it. After tumbling past Ariel's bed, Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mikey’s shadow crashed into the nightstand, knocking it over and wrestling until Mikey got the upper hand. While holding Mikey's shadow down, Shoutmon grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began rubbing it on Mikey's foot with his shadow’s foot) Mikey: (Loudly) Why soap? (The others shushed Mikey, making him realize he talked loud. But too late. Due to the commotion and Mikey's loud talking, Angie, Ariel, and Cutemon bolted awake and noticed them) Girls, except Zelda and Aryll, and Cutemon: Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon! (Startled and realizing they are caught, Mikey and Shoutmon backed away, with Shoutmon still holding the bar of soap and Mikey's shadow respectively. The Mew Mews, meanwhile, hid themselves behind a curtain on Angie’s bed. Cutemon, Angie, and Ariel then climbed out of their beds and ran up to them excitedly) Ariel: Wow, Mikey and Shoutmon! Angie: We knew you would return! (Sonic's group woke up and noticed them as well) Sonic: Wow! They did return! (In the drawer, Zoey snapped out of her dizzyness and peeked through the keyhole and noticed Mikey and Shoutmon with Mikey’s shadow being greeted by Ariel, Angie, Cutemon, and Sonic's group) Angie: By the way, your shadow is saved because of us, Mikey. Cream: And what we hope is that it isn’t rumpled. Ariel: You know, you look exactly the way we thought you would, but a little taller perhaps, but then again.... (Ariel noticed Shoutmon rubbing the bar of soap on Mikey's foot and his shadow’s foot and giggled) Ariel: You can’t stick Mikey's shadow on with soap, Shoutmon. Amy: Yeah. Angie: It just needs sewing. (Angie takes the bar of soap back and while putting it back in the bathroom, she turned the nursery light on) Angie: That’s the proper way to do it. (In the vanity desk drawer, Zoey tried to climb out through the keyhole, but got stuck) Zoey: (Whispering) Ugh, I can’t...! (As she tried to free herself, she suddenly noticed Angie coming up to the vanity dresser and in a panic, tried to push herself back in the drawer. During this, Angie, Ariel, Cutemon, and Sonic's group continued) Angie: Although, come to think of it, we never thought of it. Well, sewing shadows, that is. Cutemon: Of course, we knew it was your shadow the minute we saw it. Cosmo: So we did you a favor and hid it until you came back. Tails: That’s right. (Angie then opened the vanity drawer, pulled out a sewing kit, and closed it, freeing Zoey from the keyhole, despite that the cat Mew Mew fairy was still trapped in the drawer. After recovering, Zoey got angry) Zoey: (Whispering harshly) Stupid girl! (Outside the drawer, Angie walked up to Mikey, who slowly flew over Ariel’s bed accepting his shadow from Shoutmon) Tails: In fact, one can’t leave a shadow lying about and not miss it. Ariel: But what we don’t understand is why Goddard had it in the first place. Shadow: Indeed. Ariel: He really isn’t.... (She noticed Mikey floating over the bed) Ariel: Why don’t you sit down? (Hand gestures to Angie) My little sister here won’t take long. (Mikey does so and Angie got the sewing kit ready) Ariel: He really isn’t vicious, mind you. Silver: He’s a wonderful servant. Blaze: For a robot dog, that is. Angie: Even though Father says.... (Finally having enough of the chatterboxing, Shoutmon spoke up impatiently) Shoutmon: Girls talk too much! Girls: Yeah, girls talk.... (The girls then realized that they did talk too much upon hearing the male members of Sonic's group clear their throats) Big: Well, shall we get on with it? (Froggy croaks in question) Mikey: Yeah. (He hands Angie his shadow and Angie starts sewing it on) Mikey: By the way, what are your names? Ariel: My name is Ariel Aquatus. Angie: And I’m Angie Aquatus. Sonic: Mine’s Sonic. Cutemon: I’m Cutemon. Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. Silver: My name’s Silver. Blaze: Blaze. Cream: I’m Cream. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao. Cream: This is Cheese. Rouge: The name's Rouge. Shadow: My name is Shadow. Omega: Omega. Big: Big's my name. (Froggy croaks) Big: And he's Froggy. Vector: Vector's my name, jokes are my game. Espio: My name is Espio, leader of Team Chaotix. Charmy: I'm Charmy. Max: Max. Kayla: Mine's Kayla. Amy: I'm Amy. Cosmo: Mine's Cosmo the Seedrian. Tikal: And I'm Tikal. Mikey: (Pulling an ocarina out) Nice to meet you. (He plays on it a little bit) Mikey: And for the record, Angie, you and the others’ names are pretty like you. Angie: (Flattered) Wow, thanks. (Seeing how nice Ariel, Angie, Cutemon, and Sonic's group are, the Mew Mews gathered their courage and came out of hiding) Mew Mews: Don’t forget about us. (They noticed and Mikey introduced them) Mikey: These are our friends, the Mew Mews. Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee. Ariel: Nice to meet you. Blaze: (Agreeing) Indeed. (Remembering something, Shoutmon changed the subject) Shoutmon: Anyway, is this Goddard the little robot dog you’re talking about before? Group: Yes. Angie: Speaking of him, how did he get Mikey’s shadow? Shoutmon: Well, the other night, he got scared and tried to shoo us away by barking at us while we were at the window. Mikey: And when we got out, Goddard shut the window, only for my shadow to get caught in here and then Goddard grabbed it from me. Cutemon: What were you doing at the window? Mikey: We came to listen to Ariel and Angie’s stories. Shoutmon: And they were well told. (In the vanity drawer at the same time Mikey explained about how his shadow was taken, Zoey grabbed a sewing pin and tried to pry the drawer open with it. But then she slipped on some beads, bumped into the drawer wall, and dropped the sewing pin. Back outside the drawer, the London group realized about what Mikey meant by “Stories”) Ariel: Mine and Angie’s stories? They’re all about you. Shadow: And like Shoutmon said, they are well told. Shoutmon: Well, yeah! We like them. We then tell them to the Gangreen Gang and Fusion Fighters. Cream: (Confused) The Gangreen G...? (Realizes) Oh yeah, that’s right! Angie: They’re your team. Sonic: Just like me and my group are a team. Kikki: The best of the bunch! Mikey: That’s right. (Angie finished sewing Mikey’s shadow on Mikey’s feet and after cleaning up, she and the others watched Mikey trying out his fixed shadow) Mikey: Wow, my shadow is perfect again! (Shoutmon and the Mew Mews went over to Mikey, happy to see him with his shadow again) Corina: It is, indeed. Shoutmon: And it is obeying you again! (He laughs a little) Angie: We’re so glad you came back tonight. Ariel: Yeah. (Then spoke sadly) But I might never see you again after that. Renee: Why’s that, Ariel? Bridget: Why are you sad? Ariel: Because I have to grow up tomorrow. (Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews were shocked suddenly) Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mew Mews: Grow up?! (Angie takes the sewing kit and placed it on the vanity desk) Ariel: Tonight’s my last night in the nursery. Silver: Yeah. Vector: We’re even upset about it as well. Mikey: But that means no more stories! Ariel: (Sighs sadly) Yeah.... (Mikey got an idea suddenly) Mikey: Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! (Takes Ariel and Angies hands) Come on! (Even Shoutmon took Cutemon’s hand. In the vanity drawer, Zoey found a pair of scissors and just when she grabbed them, she heard Angie and Cutemon suddenly) Angie: Wait! Cutemon: Where are you taking us? Mikey: To Neverland. Zoey: (Shocked) What?! (She peeks through the keyhole and realized) Angie: (Happily) Neverland?! Amy: (Happily) Really?! Mikey: Yeah! Shoutmon: You’ll never grow up there! Angie: Wow, you guys. Ariel: That’s a wonderful offer. Cutemon: I love to see it. Sonic: Ditto to me! (At the same time Sonic, Cutemon, and the girls said this, Zoey grabbed the scissors and starting to slowly pry open the drawer. Outside the drawer, the others were about to go out the nursery window to leave when Ariel, Angie, and Cutemon stopped Mikey and Shoutmon, making them release the three girls) Group: Wait a minute! Mikey: What? Angie: What would Mother say? Cream: Yeah. What would she say about it? Shoutmon: “Mother?” Mikey: Shoutmon, you know what a mother is! Shoutmon: I know! I was kidding around! Ariel: Well, a mother is someone who loves and cares for you and they tell you stories, too! (Upon hearing “Stories,” Mikey and Shoutmon brightened up) Mikey: Really?! Then you two can be our mothers. Come on! Cutemon: (Stopping the others) Wait! Ariel: We might have to plan this trip. Mikey and Shoutmon: (Realizing) Oh, right! Corina: Better safe than sorry. Ariel: We just need to pack and leave a note when we’ll come back because we don’t want to stay too long and then we have.... (She shrugs it off) Ariel: Neverland.... Amy: You really made Ariel and us happy thinking about it. (In the vanity drawer, Zoey almost got the drawer open) Angie: In fact, we are so happy that I shall give you, Mikey, a kiss. Just one kiss, on the lips. (Hearing this, Zoey got angry) Zoey: WHAT?! (She pulls one last time and the drawer was open that she finally flew out) Shoutmon: A kiss, huh? Mikey: A real kiss? Angie: Yeah, you don’t mind, right? Mikey: Nah. I don’t mind. Shoutmon: Me neither. (They were about to kiss when Zoey zipped up to Angie and pulled them back by her hair, getting everyone else’s attention) Angie: AAHH!!!! Mew Mews: (Shocked) Zoey! Mikey: (Shocked and angry) Zoey, stop it! Shoutmon: Get her! (Zoey released Angie’s hair and tried to fly away, but Shoutmon and the Mew Mews cornered her above Aryll’s bed and after Mikey caught her in his hands, he landed on Aryll’s bed and jumped off. This however, woke up Aryll and making her notice Mikey and Shoutmon) Aryll: (Gasps) Guys! Wake up, they’re here! (She then climbs out of bed. Hearing Aryll, Sebastian, Flounder, Zelda, Jimmy, and Link woke up) Link: (Sleepily) What? (He notices) Holy Mackerel, they are! (He climbs out of bed too. Jimmy and Zelda were surprised too as they climbed out of bed) Jimmy: Wow, they are! Zelda: Amazing! (Even Sebastian and Flounder were amazed) Sebastian: I had a feeling they'd return. Flounder: Yeah! (As Angie rubbed her head in pain, she then pondered about who did this) Angie: What in the world was that? Ariel: And why did it pull Angie’s hair? (Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews came up to them) Mikey: That was Zoey Hanson, another fairy friend of ours Shoutmon: And we don’t even know why she did it. Corina: And our biggest mistake is that we almost forgot her. (Renee noticed Sebastian, Flounder, Link, Jimmy, Zelda, and Aryll now awake and got Mikey and Shoutmon’s attention on this) Renee: Guys, looks like more have awakened. Aryll: Hi, Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon! I’m Aryll! Link: The name’s Link. Zelda: Mine’s Zelda. Jimmy: My name is Jimmy. Link, Aryll, and I are also siblings to Angie and Ariel. How do you do? Flounder: I'm Flounder. Sebastian: And my name is Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian. But call me Sebastian. Mikey: Nice to meet you all. Corina: Pleasure. Aryll: (Noticing the Mew Mews) Hey, it’s the Mew Mews! (Jimmy, Zelda, and Link noticed too) Jimmy: Wow, intriguing! (Aryll peeks in Mikey’s hands and sees Zoey) Aryll: Hey, another Mew Mew fairy! Link: Amazing! Sebastian: Well! Amy: She looks like a tomboy. Mikey: Yes. But she’s a friend too. Corina: Her name is Zoey Hanson, and her powers is tinkering. Bridget: She is a tinker that mends all the fairy pots and kettles. (Zoey then mumbles something in anger while brooding and Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews heard her) Zelda: What did Zoey just do? Mikey: She just mumbled something in anger and we know what she said. Angie: What did she say? Mikey: She says that you and Ariel are extremely ugly girls. (Mikey then released Zoey from his hands and Zoey flew up on top of a dresser and sat on a lone block. Shocked on what Zoey said, Sebastian, Ariel, and Angie then glared at Zoey) Sebastian: That was rude and uncalled for. Angie: We’re not ugly. Ariel: We’re pretty like you and your friends. (Zoey gives them the cold shoulder) Renee: (Reassuring Ariel and Angie) Don’t worry. Zoey will get used to you eventually. (Understanding Renee is right, Ariel and Angie agreed) Ariel and Angie: Okay. Sebastian: Hopefully. (Shoutmon then changed the subject) Shoutmon: Well, come on, let’s get going! (Zelda, Aryll, Link, and Jimmy got confused) Link: Where are we going? Ariel: To Neverland. Link and Aryll: (Excitedly) Neverland?! Zelda and Jimmy: (Excitedly) Really?! Angie: Yep! Mikey and Shoutmon are taking us. Shoutmon: That’s right! (Realizing) Wait, “Us” as in more? Angie: Yes. Ariel: We can’t go without the others. Sonic: Yeah, we’ll all have a fun time in Neverland. Flounder: Seeing the beauty of it. Sebastian: And splashes of music. Jimmy: And besides, I like to meet your team in the form of the Gangreen Gang and Fusion Fighters. Link: I would like to cross swords with buccaneers. Aryll: Yeah, and fight pirates, too! Zelda: (Giggling) Aryll, buccaneers are pirates. Aryll: (Realizing) Oh, yeah. Jimmy: And I would also like to see Leomon and his Digimon people. (Understanding their desire to go too, Mikey and Shoutmon happily gave in) Shoutmon: Well, okay, you can come too. Mikey: But you gotta follow our orders. Shoutmon: That’s right. Jimmy and Link: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! Aryll: (Saluting) Me too! Zelda: (Saluting) Me three! Mikey: And if you’re going, you gotta change out of your pajamas. (Realizing Mikey is right, the kids agreed) Corina: Don't worry. my friends and I will magically get you in your daytime clothes. (The kids and babysitters agreed and the Mew Mews, except Zoey, magically glowed their bodies and when the glowing died down, the kids and babysitters were already in their daytime clothes from before they went to bed) Mikey: So everybody ready? Kids and babysitters: Yeah! (Ariel suddenly pondered something) Shoutmon: What’s wrong, Ariel? You forgot something? Ariel: No. (To Mikey) But Mikey, how do we get to Neverland? Mikey: We fly, of course. Ariel: Fly? Silver: Just to let you two know, some of us in Sonic's group and Sebastian and Flounder can fly already. Mikey: That’s understandable, Silver. Shoutmon: Anyway, it’s easy. All you have to do is to.... (He begins to ponder suddenly as if he forgot) Shoutmon: Is to.... Heh, that’s funny. (He sits on the top of a chair) Angie: What’s wrong? Cutemon: Don’t you know? Shoutmon: Well, yeah, it’s just that we never thought of it before. (He suddenly remembered and jumps off the chair) Shoutmon: That’s it! Now I remember! You think of a wonderful thought. (The kids and babysitters got interested) Sebastian, Flounder, kids, and babysitters: Any happy little thoughts? Mikey and Shoutmon: Yeah! Cream: Like toys at Christmas? Link: And sleigh bells? Vector: And snow? Mikey: Yep! Shoutmon: Watch us now! Here we go! (Mikey and Shoutmon flew around the nursery, impressing Flounder, Sebastian, the kids, and babysitters) Shoutmon: It’s easier than pie! All the girls: They can fly! All the boys, except Flounder: They can fly! Flounder: They flew! (Mikey and Shoutmon lands on a bedpost on Jimmy's bed as the London group ran up to them) Mikey: Now you try. Ariel: I’ll think of a mermaid lagoon. (Sighs dreamily) Underneath a magic moon. Link: I’ll think I’m in a pirate’s cave. Aryll: I’ll think I’m a Digimon brave. Angie: I’ll think of you, Mikey. Cutemon: I'll think of the wonders of the world. Zelda: I'll think of cute animals. Jimmy: I’ll think of science. Non-flying members of Sonic's group: And we'll think of chili dogs. (They take each other’s hands and linked them with Mikey and Shoutmon’s) Mikey: Now everybody try. (They prepared to jump while Sebastian, Flounder, and the flying members of Sonic's group floated) Group: One, two, three! (They jump in the air and while the flying ones flew, the non-flying ones floated briefly) London group: We can fly, we can fly, we can flyyyyyyy!!!! (On the last “Fly,” the non-flying ones fell on Jimmy’s bed, making Zoey laugh at them) Zoey: (Laughing) That was ridiculous! (Suddenly, she fell over with the block from laughing too hard. Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews got confused) Mikey: This won’t do. Shoutmon: What’s the matter with you? Corina: All it takes is faith and trust. (They notice Zoey brushing herself off, sprinkling fairy dust by accident) Mikey: And something we forgot. Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mew Mews: Dust! All the boys: Dust? All the girls: Dust? (Realizing, Zoey tried to fly away, but Mikey grabbed her gently) Mikey: Yep! Just a little bit of fairy dust. (While Mikey shook Zoey to make her spill some fairy dust, the Mew Mews cooperatingly sprinkled their fairy dust onto the non-flying ones. Once they were done, Mikey released Zoey) Mikey: Now think of the happiest things. Shoutmon: It’s the same as having wings. (The non-flying members of Sonic's group and Aryll tried first, and they flew successfully. The others followed suit) Ariel: Let’s all try just once more. Jimmy: Look, we’re riding off the floor! Angie: Wow! Aryll: Jiminy! Zelda: Oh my! Link: We can fly! Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mew Mews: (Flying to the window) You can fly! London group: We can fly! (The London group landed after practicing and Mikey and Shoutmon ushered them to the window) Mikey: Come on, everybody! Here we goooooooo!!!! (The shouting here woke Goddard up in the backyard suddenly. He then looked up and saw Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews fly out the nursery window) Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mew Mews: Off to Neverland! (Goddard got surprised upon seeing this. Suddenly, he saw the London group, except Link and Aryll, flying out the window, too) Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought (Link and Aryll were the last to fly out the window, carrying their Crash and Spyro dolls respectively. Zoey then landed on the window sill and pouted angrily, for she was jealous of Mikey paying more attention to Ariel and Angie than to her) Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go Like reindeer in the sky (Goddard, seeing how fun the flying is now, barked for them) Chorus: You can fly You can fly You can fly (Mikey, Shoutmon, the Mew Mews, and their London friends then dove through the air successfully, although Charmy’s umbrella stopped him. Link and Aryll tried to dive too, but accidentally dropped the Crash and Spyro dolls. They flew back, caught them on time, and caught up with everyone) Chorus: Think of the happiest things It’s the same as having wings (Mikey, Shoutmon, the Mew Mews, and their London friends flew around a chimney, but while Charmy used his umbrella to fly around, Link and Aryll missed and flew through two open windows in and out of a bedroom without waking anyone) Chorus: Take a path That moonbeams make If the moon Is still awake You’ll see him Wink his eye (The group then flew around above the backyard where Goddard is still barking to them) Chorus: You can fly You can fly You can fly (Luckily for Goddard, Jimmy, Link, and Charmy noticed and stopped everyone for a bit. After Goddard whined, the group felt bad for him and after Link grabbed Zoey, he shook her sprinkling fairy dust on Goddard. Even the Mew Mews helped out with the fairy dust. After thinking a brief happy thought about meeting a female robot poodle, Goddard suddenly started flying, but the rope held him back until Jimmy untied the rope from Goddard’s collar and Mikey, Shoutmon, and the Mew Mews agreed to let Goddard come with too) Chorus: Up you go With a heigh and ho To the stars Beyond the blue There’s a Neverland Waiting for you Where all your Happy dreams come true Every dream that you dream Will come true Mikey: Welcome to the group, Goddard! (Then they, including Goddard and Zoey, all flew away from the house and around the lakeside of the park, where Mikey glided over a couple of swans while briefly playing his ocarina. Ariel and Angie admired their reflections until Zoey came along and splashed the reflections away, but the two girls just shrugged it off and resumed their flight. Then, a school of fish jumped out of the water trying to eat Zoey, but she protected herself by shielding herself with magic and once clear, she resumed her flight with the group) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (Then, on the top of Big Ben, the group landed on the big hand of the clock and looked out to the sky to see two bright stars, with the right side one being brighter) Mikey: There it is, guys! Second star to the right and straight on ‘till morning! (The group then linked hands together and, along with the Mew Mews, flew into the sky again) Chorus: When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly (And so on until faded away during the song’s conclusion) (The group then flew way up in the air, far away from London, gliding and diving around, until they were high in the sky towards the second star to the right, revealing within it, the island of Neverland itself) Coming up: Captain Goobot, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Dedede, and their crew are introduced along with the Water-type Crocodile Pokemon, Feraligatr, and even Goobot and Myotismon’s giant pet alien, Poultra. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies